A known variable valve apparatus, as that disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-100555), is capable of variably setting a lift amount of a valve body. The variable valve apparatus of the known art includes a linkage mechanism having a plurality of link parts connected with each other. The linkage mechanism includes an input arm and a rocking arm. Specifically, the input arm receives an input from a drive cam. The rocking arm rocks a rocker arm on a side of the valve body. The input arm is held at all times in a position in contact with the drive cam by an urging force of a spring. The rocking arm is fixed to a rotatable control shaft, so that the rocking arm changes a position thereof (an inclined angle) in accordance with a rotating angle of the control shaft.
The linkage mechanism having arrangements as described above translates the input from the drive cam to a corresponding rocking motion of the rocking arm and further transmits the rocking motion to the rocker arm, so that the valve body is opened or closed. At this time, the linkage mechanism varies the inclined angle of the rocking arm according to the rotating angle of the control shaft and the inclined angle is reflected in amplitude of the rocker arm. As a result, the variable valve apparatus can continuously vary the lift amount of the valve body according to the rotating angle of the control shaft.
Including the above-mentioned document, the applicant is aware of the following document as a related art of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-100555